


Just ask your consort

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I can't help but have alien girlfriends, I just love Missy and Miss Quill together, M/M, Short Story, comparing and contrasting Earth to Rhodia, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: After news broke out regarding Class from the Mirror regarding the future of  Class, I had to make this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Quill had the little baby on her knee bouncing him up and down while balancing him, carefully, with her free hand. It was a attempt to calm the wailing newborn down. The little hybrid was calming down changing his face from a painfully, wailing baby with large pointy ears to small rounded ears and his little eyebrows were not rapidly changing. The baby looked around with curious eyes while calm as a snake prepared to snatch a prey. He was in a blue shirt with a yellow hand that read "keep calm and live prosper". Charlie was pacing back and forth, anxiously, on the decision of asking a very important question. In the living room of all places. Quill had her hair cut short back to a bob cut.

"Just ask your consort," Quill said.

"What if he says no?" Charlie asked.

"He is not," Quill said.

"After what I did? I committed _genocide_ ," Charlie said, coming to a stop. "Does he want to live with a species killer?"

Quill sighed.

"I thought you two got over that issue," Quill said.

"We are boyfriends," Charlie said.

"Uh huh," Quill said, with a nod of her head. "fear like that will get you killed in the battle field."

"There is no war," Charlie said.

"My point is,"  Quill said. "he has not broke up with you over killing the shadowkin. He forgave you for that."

"But I have not forgiven my self," Charlie said.

"You need to," Quill said. "only then will you represent what it means to be Rhodian."

Charlie looked over.

"Karl'ath . . ." Charlie said. "At least he has a mother."

"Prince," Quill said. "asking a question like this is the most important decision you will ever make in your life."

"Asides to combining?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Asides to that," Quill said. "you need a companion to share your life with and that companion must be acknowledged in the legal system of this planet."

"What about you and your companion?" Charlie asked.

"Deciding to ask. . ." Quill said. "it is difficult."

"Has she regenerated yet?" Charlie asked.

"No,"  Quill said.

"You are not responsible for a genocide, so there for, you must tell her," Charlie reasoned.

"Timelords outlive us," Quill reminded Charlie. "they go on forever."

"That never stopped someone like you for being a terrorist,"  Charlie said,

"Freedom fighter,"  Quill said.

"Point being," Charlie said. "Missy will never forget you."

"For a man dealing with anxiety, you think it is right to give relationship advice," Quill said, raising a brow.

"You are my friend, Quill," Charlie said. "and I am going to find a apartment for Matteusz and I to live in. You can keep the box if you like."

Quill smiled, then ducked her hand into her jacket pocket with the hand that was on the babys backside. 

"Propose to him with this," Quill said, handing a small, dark box to Charlie. She moved her back back to the calmed baby who looked more like a month old than a newborn. Quill/shapeshifter hybrid likely developed differently than a human. 

Charlie opened it then looked over toward Quill.

"No," Charlie said. "this should be going to her."

"Actually," Quill said. "I bought it before we met. You were combining with the human so it seemed fairly logical to get rings for the two of you on my free time."

Charlie didn't know what to say.

"I . .  ." Charlie said.

"Don't stand there," Quill said. "go propose to your consort."

"What about you and the baby?" Charlie asked. "I am sorry for intruding at this late. . ."

Quill took out a android device.

"Barney will lure Karl'ath to sleep," Quill said. "asides to baby appropriate tv shows."

Knock Knock Knock!

"Go on," Quill said. "go house hunting with your consort."

Charlie turned away then went down the hall toward the door. He put the small object into his pocket. He was worried. Worried about asking the question. They had just known each other for what seemed to be a short time span compared to how courting actually went. It took a year for Rhodians to decide if they found their mate Rhodians had the choice of divorcing if they made the realization that they were wrong. His heart was where the liver where should be. He could hear it beating in his ears. Rhodians were very selective people when it came to dating. Picky, if not. If they found someone to cherish for the rest of their lives, like the humans phrase, they "put a ring on it". What if Matteusz was just okay with being in a relationship with him but not married? The thought made him uneasy. He came to the door then relaxed himself letting the worry slip away.  He opened the door. 

"How is my little prince?" Matteusz asked, with a bright smile.

It was like staring into the sun and not being dangerous to do so for Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

"This will make a great rent controlled apartment," Matteusz said as the realtors voice echoed from the bathroom. "This one seems pretty standard."

"It looks like us," Charlie said.

"Like we are normal," Matteusz said.

"A family," Charlie agreed.

Matteusz looked over in the direction of Charlie with a loving, dotting look.

It took his breath away.

He was the luckiest Rhodia in the world.

To be looked at in this kind of way. No one looked at him this way, before. Not even his arranged to be married with a princess. Historically, that kind of look happened in old movies and tv shows from the perspective of Charlie Smith. The small, radiating smile from the man. The man who was taller than the prince himself. Matteusz was holding the young man's hand as though their lives depended on it. After what happened earlier. Charlie facing his worst scenario possible. What was defined in a fictional world as a Kobyashi Maru. Something that should not have walked away from but they had. It was a miracle they still had each other.

Matteusz was the most handsome, adorable man that  Charlie ever met.

Attracted to him and that flawed character.

He was the most beautiful person that Charlie laid eyes on.

"Should we pick it?" Matteusz said.

"Yes!" came the realtor from the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom faking a cough. "Yes, I meant."

"What about the previous residents?" Charlie asked.

"Why they died," The realtor said. "natural causes."

The two men shared a glance then back toward the realtor.

"Is it haunted?" Matteusz asked.

"No," The realtor said. "not at all. They were . . . just . . . old people."

"Okay," Charlie said.

"Good with me." Matteusz said.

The small apartment had a closet, a small kitchen, and a bathroom that needed some new touches to it. Charlie had the small box in his pocket standing alongside the polish man. The doctor had given Charlie and Quill the necessary funds to last them forever on this planet. Quill had promptly kicked the two out after the Battle at  Coal Hill High School. Tanya was living with her brothers with Ram. Unit had helped April back into her body through means that Charlie didn't understand and likely wouldn't. Something about fal-tor-pan. Tanya had gone along as had Ram while the two young men dealt with the fall out. They needed time away from a reminder of what had happened. The body of the shadowkin was destroyed afterwards.

"What do you think of it?" The realtor asked.

"Feels like home," Charlie said, wrapping his free hand around the taller man's arm.

"If it feels like home to him then it is home for me," Matteusz said.

The realtor sighed in relief.

"Thank god," The realtor went over to the desk followed by the two men and took out a pen. They sat down at the table. "I thought no one would want this place," She looked up raising a eyebrow. "are you not considering starting a family?"

"Until we are done with our education," Matteusz said. "we will consider adopting afterwards."

"With the utmost consideration," Charlie agreed.

"I am glad for you two newlyweds,"  The realtor said.

"We are not married," Charlie said.

"Oh," The realtor said, appearing embarrassed. "my apologies," She slid the paper work forward. "read it carefully."

The two men looked over the paper work taking turns reading it. The realtor had her hands on the table placed together. She was a black woman with kind, adventerous old eyes in a young woman's body. She had curly hair that seemed to be placed on her shoulders in a black jacket with a blouse that showed various colors of the rainbow and black pants. She wore black shoes, too. She had golden earrings in her ears. Her ears almost appeared to be pointy at first glance but they were rounded. Her eyebrows were thin with eyeliner that highlighted her eyes. The two men shared a knowing glance together. Matteusz took Charlie's hand  and rubbed the side of the man's wrist while turning the last page to the paperwork.

"I will sign after the two of you," The realtor said.

"How many gays have you sold houses to?" Matteusz asked.

"Three dozen," The realtor guessed. "four dozen, dive dozen? I lost track," The realtor shrugged. "they are the best customers I had."

"No complaints from them?" Matteusz asked.

"None," The realtor said. "Though the straight couples . . . different story," She waved her hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you were a reliable person," Matteusz said. "We like people who tell the truth."

Charlie nodded.

"Deception is not allowed under our roof," Charlie agreed, nodding his head.

"That should be the principal in every house," The realtor handed the pen to the men.

"It should," Matteusz said, then he signed on the paper. He handed the pen to Charlie. Their fingers interlaced together.

That was it.

He was going to ask.

The edges of their hands pressed together.

Their pinkie fingers meeting for skin to skin contact.

They were home.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie remembered the castle, clearly, and visible. The memories of children playing outside where they had to pin a piece of cloth to a child's backside. His speech writer had informed him it was a game that wouldn't be of much fun. He remembered seeing the food stations dotting the streets. Rhodians purchasing and shields raising above the food. It was morning he usually saw life return to the streets. At night, Charlie would make up a story about anyone in particular who passed by the window. Build up a life, a relationship, mundane things, and how they had someone to call home for him. How he yearned to be loved by someone else on the same wavelength. He remembered the rain pouring down on the concrete and Rhodian running away. Thunder did not occur on the planet. Nor did it snow. He remembered the mountains in the distance. The hot sand that his servants had to kick out of their shoes upon entering the palace. The smooth, soft sand. He remembered the beautiful sky. He remembered how serene, and calm the planet was. But the planet was destroyed by his own hand to save the planet he called now home. _Earth_.

He remembered the white buildings in the city.

The smooth sides leading upwards.

The unusual shaped windows that were considered conventional compared to the ones on Earth.

The smaller skyscrapers that were smaller compared to the ones used in New York Cities and all the big cities on Earth.

They were so small compared to Earth designers.

The designs were different compared to the humans and so unique. He had see another kind of alien themed yet designed buildings in the movies that the humans created and envisioned. Better worlds. But how can they hope that life is better in space? It isn't. It just is not. Every planet had its problem such as Rhodia. Everything was not as seemed from the sky.  Earth, itself, had the same problems except there were wars based on hate spreading across the globe. Hate, that itself, was what was leading them to a problem that could make another genocide happen but with humanity itself. It broke his heart too many times. He remembered climbing a tree when his family had organized a picnic. His speech writer had watched out for him as he sat on the edge of a tree. The gray kur'chek that was over three hundred years old compared to the young man. Twice his size. The orange but red leafs glistening against the sun connected to the heavy tree branches. He could see the cliff sides. The desert up ahead. The community's in the small pod like shape. He saw the Quill homes that were made of sharp parts and stood out differently to the naked eye. The Quill buildings were unique compared to the flat, smooth edged Rhodian buildings. Not that it was bothered anyone but the Quill had a unique taste.

Charlie wanted to go on a tour of Earth.

To sees its buildings in order to be thoroughly able to compare and contrast.

The trees here were different. They were brown trees. Some of them were light, easily broke under weight, and some of them were pathetic compared to the larger trees that did not break under pressure. Some trees on this planet fell over into houses or on the road or on a house. The trees  had green leaves that changed color and painfully reminded Charlie of his home planet. They even fell to the grass and were sweeped into piles by humans. They were treated roughly. They cracked and crumbled, fragile like, if he held them wrong.

He remembered the distant waterfall that roared.

Loud and deafening.

Tanya once said the loudest waterfall was at Niagara Falls under the rainbow bridge.

"Do you want to go to Niagara falls during our time off?"  Charlie asked.

Matteusz closed the door behind him as he looked over.

"Niagara falls," Matteusz said. "I have heard about it. Quite a beauty."

"We had a waterfall on Rhodia," Charlie said. "it was massive."

"Massive?"  Matteusz asked, raising a eyebrow.

Charlie nodded.

"It was a beautiful sight and it was generally not advised to go under the waterfall," Charlie said.

"Did you hear about the stories of people going over it in barrels?" Matteusz asked.

"No,"  Charlie said. "none at all. That sounds highly irrational to risk ones life for fun."

"That was the reckless and the fearless," Matteusz said.  "the daredevils. The first one to do it lived."

"Did they do it again?" Charlie asked.

"No, she didn't," Matteusz said, his hand wrapped around the Rhodian's waist. "Though a man  person did go twice and come back alive."

"That is daring," Charlie said. "No one was able to do the barrel drop. It was too dangerous."

"Not even a daredevil?" Matteusz asked.

"Far as I was informed," Charlie shrugged, as they made their way down the flight of stairs.

There was a smaller tree alongside the complex. It was, by Rhodian standards, a kur'levay hav. The tree appeared to be one of the unique pretty kinds that had been recently planted some time ago. It had yet to reach its full potential as many trees he had seen on this planet were normally taller than this one. Even on campus. He was still unfamiliar to the concept of apple trees that had red apples instead of colorful, beautiful purple apples with a gray branch and orange leaves. On his planet they were called hallue. If there were more, they were referred to as hallues. He had been given a universal translator by  the doctor that translated what he wanted to say and it was installed behind his ear connecting into the brain much as like Miss Quill. A couple of doves were resting on a flat wall ranging in color and appearance. They were less gorgeous than the birds he had seen on his planet. Long, soft feathers. Beautiful orange fur, dark beaks, and light blue eyes. Talons that could dig into the skin of a fish.

"What is ekali?" Matteusz asked.

"A beautiful pigeon," Charlie said. "Except it is born. . . many. . many times," Until the shadowkin attacked his planet. There was no chance that any animal survived the attack except for the water life. It made him feel sad. "And lived forever."

"Sounds beautiful," Matteusz said, softly.

"We can't be late for the academy," Charlie said.

"I barely hear you talk about the animals from your planet," Matteusz said. 

"It would have been best that you saw it," Charlie said. "the animals. . . were too. . ."

"Good for words?" Matteusz asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, as they came to the car.

"I can't describe a pug without gushing about it," Matteusz said. "or any kind of dog for that matter."

The two split going to different sides of the small car that Miss Quill had purchased with the funds that the doctor had given them and gifted to them. She had another car set outback in the parking lot that was well secured. Charlie had earlier commented how unnecessary the laser system around the car was. Quill countered that the motion system would alarm her of thieves who would not likely live to see another day when they faced her. At the time it was when she had the parasite in her head. It made Matteusz skin crawl at the thought of the woman killing thieves. Being aware of was another kind of scenario. Part of him was worried that with them gone, no one could hold her back from killing the potential thieves.

It was a good thing that Matteusz knew how to drive. 

Charlie planted a kiss on Matteusz cheek.

Matteusz's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as Charlie buckled himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kur'chek, in my opinion, means= life giver. 
> 
> Kur'cheks are normally referred to as elder trees on Rhodia. 
> 
> The younger kur'cheks are normally called kur'levay hav which means life growing.
> 
> Kur stands for life. 
> 
> Vey stands for give. 
> 
> Levay means grow.
> 
> Hav means 'ing'. 
> 
> Hallue, means apple. 
> 
> Ekali= A alien phoenix but it is very small. It is a rounded, puffy pidgeon like bird commonly used as a messenger in different climates and can vary through selective breeding appearance wise on how gorgeous they are. 
> 
> I am just making up the language as I go along. So if anyone has a better idea that sounds better, linguistically, and intelligently, that it sounds entirely realistic then please stick to your ideas and don't use mine. Use them! Seriously, I rather that you use something that does sound completely logical to use for Rhodia writing related stuff. I have a little headcanon that Vulcan languages and Rhodia languages sound uniquely alike but are totally different. And you can see, I suck at building languages. 
> 
> My apologies for the littering of star trek references.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy's girlfriend was in a sour mood and so if she is in a sour mood, so is Missy. The boys had spent a week searching for the best house while sleeping together in the car. The day after they found the house, there was a incident. Quill was not happy. She used the time gadget to send herself into Coal Hill Academy at lunch hour. Students made a clear path for the woman while heading down the hall. There were tall teenagers, short teenagers, and children who had not yet reached puberty. They were paying no attention to the woman. Just the way that Missy liked it when it came to walking through crowds. Making an entrance. The doctor used to  speed away when they were children right out of her path when it came to classes. That was before the drums. The life changing damn drums. Now? She was not pestered by drums beating in her ears.

She saw the door that must not be opened.

Because the cult for weeping angels lurked inside.

It wasn't the best scenario to be in.

But she would live.

The students were heading to the cafeteria. Missy was well dressed in her usual attire consist of a purple dress, white shirt, purple jacket, and high heels. Theoretically, if she made the change to the timeline then her girlfriend wouldn't be so sour. Frankly, Missy didn't care about others feelings or how they felt when she hurt them. But when they hurt someone she scared about, that was a entirely new ball game. She cared about her girlfriends feelings. She cared about how she felt when she accidentally hurt the woman. It was a timey wimey romantic commitment. She wore her purple hat that resembled Mary Poppin's hat but unique on its own. She was going to dress up a different attire when she and her girlfriend went out to have vacation. Much like a extravagant, fancy attire. One that made her proud, well aged figure stand out but perhaps not with her cleverage sticking out. Something that looked. . . good on Missy.

Who is she kidding?

Everything looks good on Missy.

* * *

Tanya sat down alongside April.

"How is Ram?" Tanya asked.

"He hasn't returned my calls . . . Still with his mum," April looked up toward  Tanya placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "How are you and you brothers?"

"Shaken but we are still holding," Tanya said. Her eyes briefly closed thinking back to the last time she saw her mother. The only thing she could be glad was that her father was with her mother. That she didn't know what Charlie had to do to save her and the worlds life. A part of Tanya was happy that she wasn't alive. To see her daughter be slain by a shadowkin before her eyes. "I still can't believe she is gone."

April brought Tanya into a hug.

They were all lucky that they got April back in her original body.

Lucky that the procedure worked at all!

Their hug ended.

"How is your mother?" Tanya asked.

"She has adjusted back to being paralyzed," April said. "my mum is a strong woman."

Tanya gave a small smile.

"She is a strong woman," Tanya agreed.

"You know who is stronger than me?" April asked.

"Your mother," Tanya said.

"No,"  April said. "You and your brothers. If I lost my mum. . . I don't know how I would be alive without her. She is my rock."

"I understand where you are coming from," Tanya said. "after. . . . it was just the lot of us. My brothers and mom kept us together,"  At least her father passed in his sleep without pain. Unlike her mother who was stabbed in the back right through the chest. She looked toward the woman. "Hey. . . at least I have a freedom fighter for a defense teacher."

"An alien freedom fighter," April said. "nothing can beat that."

"What is the chance that we are going to start a self defense club for other students?" Tanya asked.

"A high probability," April said, with a shrug. "The bunghole of time is not always kind."

"About that. . ." Tanya said. "it has not been itself lately."

"A tear in time doesn't always follow a schedule," April acknowledged. "much as I would like it." She poked at her lunch, lightly.

"It is deeply concerning," Tanya said.

"The bunghole of time didn't start working for two weeks after the first occurrence," April said. "It works within a month a month after each encounter."

"What if something terrible comes out?" Tanya asked. "More worse than the skin eating dragon? The soul replicated flowers? The shadowkin? The prisoner in the rock? Worse than the shadowkin?"

"We will win and save the day," April said. "save what lives we can."

Tanya nodded.

"I can't help but feel concerned,"  Tanya said. "It has been weeks since we saved Earth, again."

April swallowed what bite of lunch she had chewed.

"Breathing room," April said. "time and space is giving us room to breath. To recover."

"That would make sense," Tanya said.

"Before it kills someone else," April said. "maybe this can last a year."

"That would be the best gift anyone could ever give me," Tanya said.

"A girl can dream," April said.

"We can dream," Tanya said, as she shared a high five with the older girl.

* * *

 Should he propose now?

In the middle of lunch?

Maybe it wasn't appropriate.

No one had ever proposed at lunch, before, to his knowledge.  And disturbing someone while they were eating was considered rude for the Rhodian. He didn't like to bother anyone for that matter when getting nutrition to keep themselves up throughout the day. Getting adjusted to getting lunch from people was another thing that was different.  Having to choose his lunch. With some prodding by  Matteusz noting which would be tasty than what he would have chosen. And which was appealing. Miss Quill seemed to approve of the way he was feeding himself with the one of his life. He had the small box in his pocket. Should he? Should he? Should he? Maybe he could do it later?

He saw a familiar figure.

"Ram?"  Charlie stepped forward only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Charlie looked over to see Missy.

"Oh, Missy," Charlie said.

"You better pop the question," Missy said. "Or my Andy is not going to be a happy girl."

"What if it is premature?" Charlie asked, worried.

"It won't be a premature declaration of love between you two boys," Her eyes darted toward Matteusz who was sitting along side the girls. Her eyes returned to the young man. "Listen, prince," She waved her index finger. "I am a woman of many things and I am doing you a big favor by telling you to do it."

Charlie raised his right eyebrow.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I can't say," Missy said. "If I said it then it will go on and happen."

Charlie tilted his head.

"You are not just doing it to be on Andra'ath's goodside," Charlie said.

"I am doing it for the baby and for my girlfriend," Missy said. "I want a happy family."

Charlie nodded.

"I will ask," Charlie said.

"Good prince," Missy patted on his shoulder. "everyone is terrified the first time they propose."

"Like Miss Quill," Charlie said. The comparison came out before he could stop himself.

Missy nodded

"Like Andy," Missy said. "Good luck!"'

Missy walked past him carrying her umbrella and vanished in a bright shade of white. The line resumed. Students picked up their tray and gathered what they needed using the tools. He picked the healthiest food while his hands were trembling. He was going to do it! He was going to do it! Was he going to say no or yes? If anything, Charlie loved him. He didn't want to hurt him. Matteusz would never hurt him. They would never hurt each other. They would stand up for each other. They would defend each other if anything. If one was seen then the other was close behind. It reminded him of his mother and father. They were exactly like that way. He made his way to the table and sat down alongside Matteusz.

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" Tanya asked. "I never seen her before in the academy. Is she the new head?"

"Highly unlikely," Matteusz said.

"It is complicated,"  Charlie said.

"Remember the year of the dead coming to life and going into the sky?" Matteusz asked.

"Yes,"  Tanya nodded.

"I remember my grandparents graves being destroyed," April said. "it wasn't a happy day."

". . . She was responsible for it," Charlie said.

"She, what?" Tanya asked, her eyebrows twitching.

"She brought the dead back to life but as  Cybermen," Charlie said, as Matteusz squeezed the man's hand.

"Her name is Missy," Matteusz said. "she is a time lord. Used to be a man named The Master . . ."

"I recognize that name," April said.

"And she is Miss Quill's girlfriend who may or may not marry," Matteusz let go of Charlie's hand. "she has yet to pop the question."

"With the master?" Tanya gasped.

"I guess people like Miss Quill and Missy attract," April shrugged.

"Speaking of attraction," Charlie slowly took out the small box and slid it open. He turned in the direction of his Polish Boyfriend. "Matteusz, will you be my attractive king?"

"Say yes, say yes, say yes!" Tanya shook the young man's shoulder.

A small gasp escaped from Matteusz.

April covered her mouth in shock and was unable to speak.

"I wil . . . . I will be honored to," Matteusz said.

Charlie slid the ring out of the case then held it out for Matteusz. Matteusz heard his heart beat against his chest. His heart was racing from the unexpected adrenaline and the surprise that was weighing heavily on him that was slowly starting to fade. The ring fit the young man's finger. Matteusz looked up toward the shorter, young man who was appeared to be relaxed.

"Let's have the wedding summer vacation," Mattuesz said, grabbing Charlie into a hug.

"My brothers have been telling me how weddings are like," Tanya said. "can I bring them? I want them to see how a human-alien wedding would go."

"My mom hasn't gone to a wedding in a long time," April said. "can she come?"

Charlie's hands were wrapped around Matteusz shoulder.

"Everyone is invited," Mattuesz said. "and we bought a flat."

"Congratulations!" Tanya said. "You got a house. Oh my god---"

"That is exciting!" April said, as Charlie purred. "Starting a new life together."

"Long as we stick together, it's going to be all right," Matteusz said, looking toward the girls then down toward Charlie.

The scene panned over to Miss Quill holding little Karl'ath at the doorway to the cafeteria.

"And they lived happily, ever after," Miss Quill said, holding the little one in one arm as he was fast asleep. "Now this is the part where I say words and the screen turns to black," She waved her free hand slightly. "Predictable cheesy romance movies," She rolled an eye. "the end."


End file.
